Vergere
*SithLegacy – Die Klauen des Drachen |Meister=*Thracia Cho-Leem (Jedi) *Darth Sidious |Padawane= |Schüler=*A'Sharad Hett (kurzzeitig) *Jacen SoloDas Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Verräter |Organisation= |Position= |Kaste= |Dienstgrad= |Einheit= |Spezialgebiet= |Ausrüstung= |Bewaffnung= |Fahrzeug= |Einsätze= |Aufträge= |Vorgehen= |Verbrechen= |Zugehörigkeit=*Jedi-Orden *Galaktische Republik *Orden der Sith-Lords *Yuuzhan-Vong-Imperium }} Vergere war eine Fosh, die im alten Jedi-Orden diente. Sie war die Schülerin von Thracia Cho-Leem. Später wurde sie eine Sith und nahm außerdem Jacen Solo als Schüler auf. Sie starb während der Schlacht um Ebaq 9, als sie ihrem Schüler das Leben rettete. Biografie Jedi der Alten Republik miniatur|links|180px|Vergere auf [[Zonama Sekot.]] Vergere wurde auf den Planeten Zonama Sekot geschickt und freundete sich dort mit dem lebendigen Bewusstsein des Planeten – Sekot – an. Als die Far Outsiders den Planeten angriffen, ging sie mit ihnen, dafür stellten sie ihre Angriffe auf Zonama ein. Später suchten Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker nach ihr, konnten aber nur eine von ihr hinterlassene Nachricht finden. Diese Nachricht wurde ihnen von Sekot übermittelt. Als sie an Bord des Yuuzhan-Vong-Schiffes war, erschrak sie, weil die Yuuzhan Vong durch die Macht nicht wahrzunehmen waren. Da sie erkannte, dass es sich bei ihnen nur um einen kleinen Erkundungstrupp handelte und die Fähigkeiten der Jedi gegen einen solchen Feind völlig nutzlos wären, entschloss sie sich, bei ihnen zu bleiben. Vergere wollte dadurch so viel wie möglich über die Yuuzhan Vong in Erfahrung zu bringen. Eine Priesterin namens Falung erlaubte ihr die Mitreise. Sie hoffte, durch Vergere mehr über die Alte Republik und ihre Verteidigungsmöglichkeiten zu erfahren. Später wurde teilweise wegen ihr das Extragalaktische Flugprojekt gestartet, da sich einige Jedi, darunter Jorus C'baoth, erhofften, Vergere zu finden. Zwar waren sich die Jedi in dieser Angelegenheit uneinig, starteten das Projekt aber letztendlich, weil sie so auch eine Chance hatten, ein wenig die weitere Galaxis zu erforschen. Vergere wurde jedoch nicht gefunden.Die Kundschafter Unter den Yuuzhan Vong Treffen auf A'Sharad Hett miniatur|rechts|180px|Vergere unterweist Hett. 54 Jahre später kam sie mit den Yuuzhan Vong in die Neue Republik. Nachdem die Späher der Yuuzhan Vong den gefallenen Jedi A'Sharad Hett gefangen genommen hatten, besuchte Vergere den geheimnisvollen Neuankömmling, der in der Umarmung der Schmerzen gefangen war. Zwischen den Sitzungen mit den Formern, bei denen der Körper des Jedi unentwegt verbessert und gefoltert wurde, sprach Vergere mit ihm über den Neuen Jedi-Orden und die richtige Lehre für die Sith. Während Hett der Meinung war, dass nur ein großer Orden den Jedi die Stirn bieten könnte, wollte die Fosh weiterhin die Regel der Zwei befolgen. Vergere meinte, fände sie einen neuen Schüler, würde sie sich eventuell an seine Philosophie erinnern. Nachdem Vergere der Priesterin Falung folgen musste, ließ die den baldigen Sith allein zurück. Der Bo'tous-Plan miniatur|links|180px|Elan. Schließlich kehrte sie am Vorabend der Yuuzhan Vong-Invasion zur Hauptflotte zurück. 25 NSY befand sich Vergere an Bord eines der Vong Schiffe. Damals wohnte sie einer Hinrichtung teil, bei der ein junger Yuuzhan Vong einige Gefangene hinrichtete, indem er Bo'tous ausatmete. Später starb er dabei, denn wenn man damit infiziert war, blieben einem nur noch einige wenige Atemzüge. Anschließen wurde Elan, Vergers Mentorin, mit den Käfern infiziert. Zwar versuchte Vergere, ihrer Mentorin davon abzuraten, doch diese sah darin die einmalige Chance, bei den Vong zu hohem Ansehen zu gelangen. Ziel dabei war es, so viele Jedi wie möglich zu töten. Deshalb stellten sich Vergere und Elan der neuen Republik in einer Rettungskapsel. Nach ihrer Gefangennahme durch die Republik sollten sie sich beide Vertrauen verdienen, um vor dem Jedi-Orden sprechen zu dürfen. An Bord der Soothfast wurden Vergere und Elan nach Wayland gebracht und dort verhört. Allerdings wurde ein Anschlag auf Elan verübt, der von Nom Anor als Täuschungsmanöver ausgeführt wurde. Nach dem Anschlag wurde eine Überfahrt nach Coruscant geplant. Allerdings hatte ein Verräter die Route preisgegeben und damit bewirkt, dass das Schiff in der Nähe des Bilbringi-System s aus dem Hyperraum gezogen wurde. Nach einer kleinen Auseinandersetzung auf der Königin des Imperiums gelangte Han Solo zu dem Schluss, das Vergere und Elan Betrüger sind und wollte sie zurück zu den Vong bringen. An Bord der Millennium Falke kam es allerdings zu einer Auseinandersetzung, bei der Elan sich selbst vergiftete, bei dem Versuch, Han selbiges zuzufügen. In einer Rettungskapsel des Schiffs starb sie, was alles mit dem Kommunikationsfehler der Friedensbrigade zu tun hatte. Vergere, die sich nun offiziell von den Vong losgesagt hatte, dankte Han, gab ihm einige ihrer Tränen, mit der man Maras Krankheit heilen konnte, und verschwand in der Kapsel.Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Der Untergang Zurück unter den Yuuzhan Vong Nachdem Vergere einige Zeit verschwunden war, kehrte sie erneut zu den Yuuzhan Vong zurück, um dort als Beraterin von Kriegsmeister Tsavong Lah zu dienen. Unter anderem berichtete sie ihm über die Neue Republik – und über Han Solo und dessen Sohn Jacen, den Tsavongh so sehr hasste.Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Die Verheißung Vor allem über die Jedi konnte sie ihm viele nützliche Informationen geben, da sie ja bereits selbst eine war. Für Nom Anor war sie reine Rivalen, da er zuvor derjenige mit den besten Informationen über die Jedi war. Vergere durfte sich sogar in Tsavong Lahs Privatresidenz aufhalten.Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Das Ultimatum Vergere fürchtete sich nicht vor Tsavong Lah, weshalb sie ihm auch offen ihre Meinung sagte. Als sie einen seiner Pläne nicht gut hieß, sprach sie ihn offen vor einigen Priestern darauf an, wurde allerdings nicht erst genommen, als sie einen Vorschlag machte und Tsavong Lah dann bat, ihr seine besseren Pläne mitzuteilen. Allerdings vertraute er Vergere nicht uneingeschränkt und kam dem deshalb nicht nach. Auf Myrkr Vergere, die einst eine Jedi war, unterrichtete Tsavong Lah in der Denkweise der Feinde, unter anderem, indem sie ihm Dejarik beibrachte, worüber Nom Anor nicht sehr erfreut war. Als Tsavong Lah die Feindseligkeit der beiden bemerkte, verurteilte er sie dazu, einen Auftrag gemeinsam auszuführen. Darüber war sowohl Vergere als auch Nom Anor sehr empört. Jedoch gehorchten sie seinem Befehl und begaben sich nach Myrkr, wo die Jedi die Voxyn-Königin töten wollten. Vergere und Nom Anor verfolgten dabei die Jedi und erschwerten ihnen durch viele Tode die Mission. Außerdem bemerkten die Jedi zu diesem Zeitpunkt, dass Vergere die Macht beherrschte. Sie war so mächtig in der Macht, dass sie sogar Jainas Erinnerungen löschen konnte. Einige Stunden später, nachdem Anakin Solo gestorben war, befanden sich Vergere, Nom Anor und einige Yuuzhan in einer großen Leichenhalle, in der sie ihre gefallenen Krieger verbrannten. Dabei bemerkte außer Vergere keiner, dass sie beobachtet worden. Das änderte sich allerdings, als Jaina Solo und einige der Jedi auf die Yuuzhan Vong schossen. Jaina hatte sogar Vergere im Visier, jedoch wurde ihre Waffe von Zekk zur Seite geschoben, da Vergere ihnen nichts getan hätte. Vergere beobachtete in der Leichenhalle die Jedi beim Kämpfen und lächelte Jaina höhnisch zu, als diese versuchte, sie mit einem Macht-Blitz zu treffen. Es gelang den Jedi, Anakin mitzunehmen, und Vergere begab sich mit Nom Anor und einigen weiteren Yuuzhan Vong auf die Suche nach denen, wobei sie mit den Yuuzhan Vong in einen Streit geriet. Plötzlich stürzte ein Teil der Höhle ein, als Jaina mit einem Schiff auf die Gruppe schoss. Dies nutzte Vergere aus, um zu verschwinden und sich zu Jacens Gruppe zu begeben und denen zu zeigen, dass sie – momentan – auf ihrer Seite stand. Vergere führte die Jedi zu einer großen Ebene, in der ein Gestalter die Voxyn-Königin zu Nom Anor führte. Die Königin hatte zuvor einige Yuuzhan Vong getötet, was von Jacen verursacht wurde, der sie mit der Macht beeinflusst hatte. Nachdem die Jedi eine kleine Besprechung abhielten und Vergere außerdem warnten, sie nicht zu verraten, begab sich Jacen allein auf die Jagd nach der Königin, während Tesar Sebatyne die Ksstarr entern sollte, damit er und die anderen Jedi Jaina, Zekk, Tahiri und Alema befreien könnten. Vergere folgte Jacen und unterstützte ihn ihm Kampf gegen das Voxyn. Allerdings verriet sie ihn, als sie seine Schwester wegschickte und meinte, für ihn könne man nichts mehr tun. Sie überbrachte Jacen den Yuuzhan Vong. Lehrerin von Jacen Solo miniatur|rechts|180px|Jacen Solo Nachdem Vergere Jacen gefangen genommen hatte, brachte sie ihn zu den Yuuzhan Vong und in die Umarmung des Schmerzes, denn sie wollte Jacen lehren, dass die Schmerzen der Lehrer sind. Nur durch Schmerzen könne man leben – schmerzt es einem nicht, dann sein man tod. Vergere ließ Jacen Tage, ja Wochen in der Umarmung des Schmerzes, und diese Wochen kamen Jacen wie Jahrhunderte vor. Vergere unterrichtete Jacen und nahm ihm letztendlich sogar die Macht. Durch Vergeres Lehren erkannte Jacen jedoch die Wahrheit des Schmerzes. Er lernte, ihn zu nutzen und wenn er etwas fragte, was für ihn nicht klar war, wenn er diesem nicht zustimmte, dann konterte Vergere mit Geschichten – mal wahr, mal falsch –, die genau solche Situationen durchlebten, und immer konnte sie ihn von der Wahrheit ihrer Seite aus überzeugen. Sie versprach ihm, ihm seine Macht zurückzugeben, sobald er Erwachsen ist. Letztendlich entließ sie ihn aus der Umarmung des Schmerzes, führte ihn durch das Schiff und erzählte ihm davon, dass auf diesem Schiff die neue und die alte Welt der Yuuzhan Vong heranwächst: Yuuzhan'tar. Sie brachte ihn in eine Art Garten, in dem die Welthirne herangezüchtet worden und meinte, dies wäre nun seine neue Heimat, und Jacen war entsetzt von der Brutalität, mit der die Sklaven behandelt wurden, doch für Vergere war dies normal. "Er würde es noch lernen." Vergere bezeichnete Jacen, nachdem sie ihn im Garten zurückgelassen hatte, als Gärtner und meinte, es sein nicht nur seine Aufgabe, sondern seine Pflicht zu bestimmen, was Unkraut und was eine Blume ist. Und zum Verdruss aller Yuuzhan Vong entschied dieser sich dazu, die Sklaven sind die Blumen, die Yuuzhan Vong das Unkraut. Also entschied er sich dazu, das Tizo'pil Yun'tchilat zu stören, auf dem ein Pazhik Yuuzhan'tar Al'tirrna ausgewählt werden sollte. Vergere, die die Zeremonie über eine Sichtspinne mit Nom Anor verfolgte, sah, was er vorhatte, und bat Nom Anor, sie zu ihm gehen zu lassen, was dieser ihr verweigerte; das hatte Folgen. Jacen tötete das Shreeyam'tiz und griff anschließend in einer Rüstung aus Amphistäben auch die Dhuryams an. Als er gerade das letzte töten wollte, wurde er von Vergere aufgehalten, die Nom ANor inzwischen "überzeugen" konnte, sie gehen zu lassen. Nachdem die beiden das Weltschiff verlassen hatten, begaben sie sich nach Coruscant, das nun fast vollständig in Yuuzhan'tar umgewandelt war. Jacen, der bis dahin noch nicht wusste, dass Coruscant vom Feind eingenommen und umgewandelt wurde, war ziemlich erschrocken, als er davon erfuhr. Die beiden ließen ihre Beine auf einer moosigen Mauer rund einen Kilometer über dem Dschungelboden baumeln und unterhielten sich erneut über die Macht. Vergere sprach zu Jacen und erzählte, sein Korallensamen ist draußen und er sei frei, woraufhin er sich Richtung Jedi-Tempel machte. Vergere folgte ihm. Als die beiden an einem riesigen Krater entlanggingen, wurden sie plötzlich von Yuuzhan-Vong-Kriegern angegriffen. weshalb sie flohen. Vergere rettete ihn, als sie ihn in einen dunklen Raum zog und überraschte Jacen damit, als sie ihm erzählte, dies sei der Jedi-Tempel. Jacen war wütend auf Vergere, da sie ihm die Macht genommen hatte und brachte sie beinahe um. Doch er ließ sie letztendlich los und erzählte, das Spiel ist zu Ende. Er weiß, wer er ist, und die Antwort lautet "Jedi". Mit den Worten "Dann ist das Spiel tatsächlich vorüber. Und du verlierst." erhellte sie den Raum und enthüllte eine Gruppe Krieger unter der Führung von Nom Anor. Vollkommen von der Dunklen Seite eingenommen schleuderte Jacen Macht-Blitze auf Vergere und riss die Decke des Raumes ein, womit er fast alle Yuuzhan Vong tötete. Vergere überlebte den Angriff jedoch. Vergere, Nom Anor und die überlebenden Yuuzhan Vong begaben sich erneut auf die Suche nach Jacen, auf den sie im alten Apartment seiner Eltern trafen. Vergere begann selbstverständlich wieder damit, ihn in einigen Lektionen zu unterrichten, wobei er sich wieder verraten fühlte, als Nom Anor und die anderen Yuuzhan Vong den Raum betraten. Jacen erklärte sich nach einem Gespräch damit einverstanden, für die Yuuzhan Vong die Wahrheit zu predigen. Um Vertrauen zu erwecken begab er sich deshalb zu einem Lagerschiff, auf dem er Gerüchte verbreiten und so tun wollte, als wolle er Jaina anlocken. Zu seinem Verdruss kam Ganner Rhysode, der einfach nicht fliehen wollte, woraufhin Jacen ihn mit nach Coruscant nahm. Gegen das Drängen von Nom Anor bestand der "Gott" Jacen darauf, mit ihm den Zweikampf zu proben, doch nur Vergere und Ganner berichtete er von seinem wahren Plan: Er wollte zum Welthirn und es bekehren, damit es gegen die Yuuzhan Vong kämpft. Ganner sollte mithelfen, was er auch nach einigen Überzeugungen tat. Nom Anor konnte nicht länger so tun, als wäre nichts geschehen, also beschloss er die Jedi anzugreifen und danach umgehend mit Vergere zu fliehen. Vergere und er begaben sich zu einem geheimen Korallenskipper, wo jedoch Vergere ihn verriet, fesselte und ging. Kurz daraufhin kam sie mit Jacen zurück, der seinen Auftrag erfolgreich ausgeführt hatte und floh mit diesem in dem Schiff. Im Schiff ernannte sich Vergere nun offiziell zu seiner Lehrerin und Schülerin, Jacen zu ihrem Schüler und Lehrer. Danach flogen sie mit dem gestohlenen Schiff nach Mon Calamari, wo die Regierung der Neuen Republik ihren Sitz aufgeschlagen hat. Auf der Fahr erzählten sich Vergere und Jacen Geschichten über vergangene Zeit, von denen vor allem Vergere beeindruckt und interessiert war, da sie fünfzig Jahre der Galaktischen Geschichte verpasst hatte. Sie wusste nicht einmal, dass der Sith-Lord Darth Vader einst Anakin Skywalker war. Außerdem erzählte sie Jacen, wie sie es geschafft hatte, sich fünfzig Jahre unter den Yuuzhan Vong zu verstecken, un vor allem erzählte sie, weshalb sie sich fünfzig Jahre unter den Yuuzhan Vong versteckt hatte. Schließlich kamen sie auf Mon Calamari an, wo sie allerdings nicht freundlich empfangen wurden, da keiner wusste, dass in dem Yuuzhan-Vong-Angriffsschiff Jacen Solo sitzt, welcher sich allerdings mit Luke Skywalker in Verbindung setzte, der die beiden letztendlich im Hangar empfing. Auf Seiten der Republik und plötzlicher Tod Vergere wurde anfangs freundlich von Luke und Mara aufgenommen, doch Luke war weniger freundlich zu ihr, nachdem er erfahren hatte, dass sie Jacen gefoltert und kurzzeitig der Macht beraubt hatte. Vergere wurde gefangen genommen und vom Geheimdienst der Neuen Republik verhört. Selbst Luke stellte ihr Fragen, doch dieses "Verhör" lief nicht unbedingt so ab, wie Luke es sich erhofft hatte, da nicht nur er ihr Fragen stellte, sondern sie darauf bestand, ihm ebenfalls Fragen zu stellen, zumal er sich vor allem davor fürchtete, dass Vergere, wenn sie so mächtig war, wie er dachte, keine Minute länger in der Zelle bleiben würde, als sie wollte. Tatsächlich wurde sie allerdings bereits nach einem weiteren Gespräch mit Luke Skywalker entlassen, um mit den Jedi zusammenzuarbeiten. Sie unterrichtete unter anderem Clighal in einigen Techniken der Macht. Sie erfuhr, als sie Luke und Mara belauschte, von dem Plan Cal Omas', die Yuuzhan Vong mit dem Alpha Rot Virus vollständig auszulöschen, um den Krieg zu gewinnen. Dies wollte die Jedi Vergere verhindern und zerstörte das Virus, allerdings bekam man heraus, dass sie es war und verfolgte sie. Sie versteckte sich bei ihrem Schüler Jacen, der sie nicht verriet. Vergere gelangte so mit in die Schlacht von Ebaq 9. Eigentlich sollte sie in Jacens Kabine auf der Ralroost bleiben, allerdings folgte sie ihm, als er sich aufmachte, Jaina zu helfen. Als sie spürte, dass er in Gefahr war, stieg sie in einen unbewaffneten A-Flügler und flog direkt in die engen,verzweigten Tunnel. Dort explodierte dieser und tötete mehr als Eintausend Yuuzhan Vong, als durch den Druck die Atemluft entwich. Der einzige, der außer den Republikanern überlebte, war Tsavong Lah, dem es gelang, seine Ooglith-Maske anzulegen und sich zu Jaina zu begeben, die er töten wollte. Vergere erschien inzwischen mehrmals Jacen als Machtgeist, um mit ihm zu sprechen. Selbst zu Luke sprach sie als Machtgeist. Dies war Vergeres Vermächtnis, und sie war als Jedi gestorben. Sie gab ihr Leben, damit andere überleben konnten. Vermächtnis Viele Jahre nachdem sie gestorben war, berichtete die Sith Lumiya Jacen, dass Vergere eine Kandidatin für den Posten der Sith-Lords gewesen sei. Sie habe versucht, Darth Sidious zu töten, nachdem sie festgestellt hatte, dass er eine Bedrohung für die Galaxis darstellte. Sie scheiterte jedoch und floh deshalb, von Attentätern verfolgt, nach Zonama Sekot. Jacen bezweifelte jedoch, dass seine ehemalige Meisterin eine Sith war, woraufhin Lumiya erklärte, dass sie sich nur geopfert habe, damit er zu einem Sith-Lord würde.Wächter der Macht – Intrigen Beziehungen Tsavong Lah miniatur|links|180px|Tsavong Lah Tsavong Lah war ein Yuuzhan Vong Kriegsmeister, der Vergere zu seiner Ratgeberin ernannte, nachdem sie nach einem missglückten Plan zu den Yuuzhan Vong zurückgekehrt war. Tsavong Lah schätzte ihr Wissen über die Jedi und die Republik, und vertraute ihr soweit, dass er ihren Rat meist ernstnahm und ihr deshalb sogar erlaubte, seine Privatresidenz zu betreten. Allerdings vertraute er ihr nicht uneingeschränkt, weshalb er ihr nicht all seine Pläne verriet. Allerdings unterrichtete Vergere ihn sogar in der Denkweise ihrer Feinde, indem sie ihm Dejarik beibrachte. Es war selten, dass sich jemand nicht vor Tsavong Lah fürchtete. Vergere war eine der wenigen, die ihm offen sagten, was ihnen an seinen Plänen missfällt, so stellte Vergere ihn sogar offen vor seinen Untertanen in Frage. Nom Anor, ebenfalls ein Yuuzhan Vong, hasste sie dafür, weil er zuvor der Informant des Kriegsmeisters war, und sich so etwas nicht ungestraft erlauben durfte. Nom Anor Vergere und Noma Anor waren praktisch Erzfeinde. Die beiden hassten sich bis aufs Mark, da jeder den jeweils anderen als harten Konkurrenten ansah. Nom Anor, der Tsavong Lah bisher mit den Informationen versorgt hatte, war nun praktisch nur noch die Zweite Wahl, das Vergere über weitaus besseres Wissen verfügte als dieser. Jedoch bemerkte Tsavong Lah die starke Rivalität zwischen den beiden und schickte sie auf eine gemeinsame Mission – sie sollten die Jedi davon abhalten, die Voxyn-Königin zu töten. Sowohl Vergere als auch Nom Anor waren anfangs ziemlich schockiert und wütend, dass sie zusammen arbeiten musste, doch gehorchten sie dem Befehl des Kriegsmeisters und begaben sich nach Myrkr. Elan Da Vergere Elans Intima war, hatten die beiden eine besondere Verbindung zueinander. Vergers Ratschlag war Elan sehr wichtig, außerdem wich Vergere so gut wie nie von der Seite ihrer Partnerin. Gemeinsam gaben sie sich auch als Kollaborateure aus, die zur Neuen Republik übergehen wollten, jedoch starb Elan bei diesem Versuch. Nachdem ihre Partnerin gestorben war, war Vergere endlich von ihr los und konnte fliehen, nachdem sie Han das Gegenmittel für Maras Krankheit überreicht hatte. Jacen Solo miniatur|rechts|180px|Jacen Solo, Vergeres Schüler. Nachdem sie den jungen Jedi entführt hatte, ernannte sich Vergere zu seiner Lehrerin. Was für sie vollkommen normal war, wie die Brutalität der Yuuzhan Vong, das war für Jacen widerlich. "Er würde es noch lernen", meinte sie, und brachte ihm auch bei, den Schmerz zu nutzen, anstatt ihn abzuweisen. Nachdem Vergere Jacen mit einer alten Technik die Macht genommen hatte, lernte er tatsächlich, den Schmerz zu nutzen. Obwohl Jacen Vergere anfangs hasste, vor allem, weil sie ihn verraten hatte, kam er letztendlich doch ganz gut mir ihr aus. Selbstverständlich stimmte er nicht immer mit ihr über ein, doch musste er zugeben, dass sie in einigen Dingen nicht immer im Unrecht lag. Auch später arbeiteten die beiden oft zusammen. Unter anderem verriet Jacen Solo sie nicht, als sie sich bei ihm versteckte, nachdem sie von der Republik wegen der Zerstörung des Alpha Rot Virus' gejagt wurde. Han und Leia Solo, Jacens Eltern, hatten allerdings ein Problem mit dem Kontakt der beiden, da sie es Vergere einfach nicht verzeihen konnten, was sie ihrem Sohn angetan hatte. Allerdings sollten sie schon bald anderer Meinung sein, denn als Jacen auf Ebaq 9 in Gefahr war, rettete Vergere ihm das Leben, als sie das ihre dafür gab. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Vergere, die von Lumiya als Sith bezeichnet wurde, war ziemlich stark in der Macht, was selbstverständlich sehr gefährlich war, als sie nicht mehr auf Seiten der Jedi stand. Unter anderem beherrschte sie eine alte Technik, die Macht-Blockade, mit der sie jemandem vollkommen von der Macht abtrennen konnte. Unter anderem wandte sie diese bei Jacen Solo an, gab ihm die Macht später jedoch zurück. Obwohl sie Lichtschwerter als lächerlich bezeichnete, konnte sie sehr gut mit ihnen umgehen, worüber vor allem Jaina verwundert war, als sie es sah, da sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nichts von Vergeres wahrer Identität wusste. Vergere beherrschte die Macht gut und konnte Macht-Blitze abwehren und erschaffen. Vergere war nur schwer zu durchschauen. Sie selbst bezeichnete sich als Lügnerin und Botin der Melancholie. Mal "half" sie der Neuen Republik und den Jedi, mal den Yuuzhan Vong, doch dies streitete sie ab. Sie würde sich nur selbst helfen, denn alles, was sie täte, diene dem, was sie erwarte, was sie wolle, was sie verlange. Jacen Solo zum Beispiel lernte jedoch nach einiger Zeit, die Mimik und Gestik Vergeres seltsamer Spezies zu deuten, sodass er einiges, wenn sie es ihm erzählte, als Lüge oder Hohn interpretieren konnte. Vergere selbst mochte den Schmerz und bezeichnete ihn selbst als Gott und Leben. Wie alle weiblichen Fosh hatte Vergere hochentwickelte Tränensäcke. Die Macht, über die sie verfügte, erlaubte es ihr, die Molekularstruktur ihrer Tränen zu beeinflussen. Sie konnte heilende Tränen von Antibiotika bis systematische Heilmittel herstellen. Auch konnte sie Rauschmittel oder sogar Gift erstellen, was selbst bei gut ausgebildeten Jedi wie Jacen eine sofortige Wirkung zeigte. Quellen *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Planet der Verräter'' *''Die Kundschafter'' *''Boba Fett – Ein Pragmatiker'' *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Der Untergang *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Die Verheißung *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Das Ultimatum *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Verräter *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Wege des Schicksals *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Der verschollene Planet *''Wächter der Macht'' – Intrigen *''Legacy'' – Die Klauen des Drachen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Fosh Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Yuuzhan-Vong-Kollaborateure Kategorie:Jedi des Alten Ordens Kategorie:Jedi-Gesandte Kategorie:Sith Kategorie:Dunkle Lords der Sith Kategorie:Legends en:Vergere es:Vergere pt:Vergere ru:Верджер sv:Vergere